Passion and Lust
by Spring Goddess
Summary: She needs freedom and he needs an heir...will they give each others requests?
1. Chapter 1

Passion and Lust

By: Spring Goddess

Marrying someone she loves is Haruno Sakura's greatest dream, but unfortunately not all things happen according to what she wants.

"Whether you like or not you will marry, Prince Kabuto of Sound country and that's final!" King Saito ordered his only daughter, Sakura. He had arranged a wedding between her daughter and the Prince of Sound country, Prince Kabuto, he was the nephew of the King of Sound, King Orochimaru.

"Father, but…"

"No buts Sakura… you will do whatever I say, ok!"

"Yes, father…" Sakura has no right to protest, her father and her brother, Prince Kenji, has controlled her whole life.

But she had enough the only thing to stop the arranged marriage is to go to some place and start a new life, where she can be free, away from her family's demands and commands.

'Tonight, is the right time. I need to escape before its too late!' she said to her life, while fixing her things. She pretends that everything she is doing is just normal, she pretends that she is sleeping so that no one will suspect her. It's already 2:00 in the morning, and now is the time to say goodbye to her, being a princess and say hi to being just an ordinary lady. She runs as fast and as quiet as she could so that no one will notice her.

"This must be the port, lets see… to Fire country or to Water country? Fire country was ruled by Uchiha Itachi, Kenji said that he was well disciplined and well organized while the Water country was ruled by the Hyuuga clan, as far as I know they are easy to get with people. Wait guards!"

She had no time to think, so she immediately ran to the nearest ship, and that ship was going to Fire country. The guards didn't notice her, because still no one knows that there princess ran away.

The following morning the maids was shocked that the princess was not in her bed they searched the entire palace but still no sign of her, so they decided to inform the king.

"My, king Princess Sakura… is… is gone we can't find her we have searched the entire palace but she is no where to be found"

"What! Summon Prince Kenji and my Generals!" the king ordered he seems a little unaffected about the news.

"Father, is it true?" Prince Kenji asked, he was the heir to the throne of Earth country.

"Yes, send some spies to countries within our reach, don't let the Sound country know that our princess is missing and same as the other countries."

"As you wished father…"

'What have I done…' the king can't help blaming himself, because of his actions her only daughter ran away.

2 days had past and they had arrived to their destination.

"Wow! This country is so simple yet so beautiful" she was so amazed, the place was full of people busy with what they are doing.

"Now I need to find a job…"

"Ah! Help me someone please help me, get off me you jerk!" the guy was drunk, he wants "something" from the lady.

"Come on, lady I know you want it too," the man said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, mister, why don't you pick someone your own size?"

"Ah, who said that, uh maybe you want it too right, miss" Sakura can't just stand there and look while others are being bullied.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you take this…?" she punch the guy right in his face, the man felt unconscious and the girl she helped thanked her. Someone took notice on what she had done.

"Who's that lady with pink hair?"

"I don't know my lord… I think she's from other country"

"Bring her to me…in the palace"

"As you wish my lord" the man bow before he went with his mission.

The man walked straight to Sakura's direction and seized her. No one dared to help her because they knew they would be in big trouble if they tried to interfere.

"Hey, let go…"

"I'm sorry miss, but my master wishes for you presence…"

"I don't know your fucking master so let go!"

" "

The grip of the man seems like draining all of her last energy and she is just too weak compared to the man, so she just let the man drag her to wherever he pleases. It seems like a long journey for her, but finally they arrived to their destination.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked still confused.

"Just follow me miss," the man said with calmness.

Sakura has no choice but to follow the man, when they entered the palace gates she had been surrounded by many guards. She entered the palace and saw many things she never saw in her country it was so simple and yet elegant at the same time.

"Right here, miss"

"Yeah right…" She entered into a beautiful room fit for a princess, ' wow this is more beautiful than my room, my room looks like a cage but this one looks so refreshing' she said to herself.

"Would you mind if you wait her miss I'll just go and check my master"

"No not at all"

The man went to his master, to tell him that the woman he wanted to see had arrived in the palace, he entered the room and saw his master, reading some reports.

"I see… good job Sasori I know I can always count on you. Tell the maids assigned for her to bathe her and give her some nice and clean clothes I don't want to talk to someone who is unpleasant in my eyes," the man ordered still focusing on what he is doing.

"Yes my lord" the man immediately obeyed

"What's that suppose to mean, Itachi" lord Kisame asked, finally revealing the mysterious mans name.

Uchiha Itachi, the young king of Fire country. He shows no sign of emotions since his parents died in an accident. He have a very handsome face and a very well built body, every woman in the said country dreams of having him as their husband or just wants him to recognize them, but Itachi seems have no interest in girls and besides he has a country to rule.

"Remember what I have said to you when my parents wants me to marry some aristocrat slut…"

"That she is not the perfect woman to bear your child"

"You're right…"

"And then, that girl that your servant said is the right one"

"Correct" a smirk marked into Itachi's handsome façade

"Bathe her and give her some clean clothes… that's the masters orders," the Sasori ordered the maids in charge of Sakura.

Sakura doesn't want the maids to be scolded, so she just obeyed. She was cleaned by the maids and dressed her with a beautiful red kimono designed with flowers.

"Now you're ready miss…"

"Tell me… who is that master you are talking about…"

"I'm sorry miss, but we are not allowed to talk at the backs of our master…"

"You're right I'm sorry…" Sakura was still wandering what did their so- called "master" want from her.

Sasori brought Sakura to Itachi's room where Kisame is also there. Sakura felt a little awkward and a little nervous.

"Miss, my lord is waiting for you at the back of this door. Good day to you." Sasori bowed before retreating

"Uhm… thanks" now she is nervous, but still she must show to that man that she is no ordinary lady.

Knock… knock

"Come in" Sakura opened the door slowly and there she saw two men.

Itachi was astounded to see Sakura she was so beautiful, he never saw such beauty before, but he must not let his guard down, or else he will be a laughing stock with the rest of his life.

"So… she is the one… nice choice Itachi" Kisame was surprised that Itachi has good taste.

Sakura was surprised to see the master they where talking about, she thought that he was old but he was young and good looking, according to her estimation he looks 23 to 25 years old.

"Please, sit down" Itachi offered to Sakura

"No thanks… I'm here to ask something" Sakura asked without thinking.

'This girl has the guts to decline Itachi's orders? Maybe that's the reason…'

"Then what it is my Lady?"

"Why have you brought me here? I have nothing to do with you I owe you nothing… so why? "

"I want you to do something for me?" Itachi said while looking straight into her eyes, it sends shivers in her spine.

'What's happening to me, his looks hypnotizes me, but no I have to fight it or else I'll end up falling for him and that's not a very good option'

"And that is?"

"Well, I need someone to bear me an heir"

"So you want me to find you one?"

"No… you don't understand, I want you to bear me an heir"

"WHAT!"

To Be Continued 

----------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews… and thanks for spending your time reading this fic. And sorry if some things are not elaborately explained, **

**Sakura's brother Kenji has red spiky hair and red colored eyes… again I apologize…**

**Passion and Lust**

By: Spring Goddess

Chapter 2 

"WHAT!" it seems like trouble so Kisame immediately went out to avoid getting hurt.

"I said, I want you to bear me an heir… that's not that hard isn't it?"

"Wha…" before Sakura protest, Itachi immediately captured Sakura's lips, she tried to pull him off but his touch and the way he kisses her is so intoxicating. Her heart tells her that its not right but her mind tells her to continue, his tongue asks for an entrance, at first she hesitates but at the end she gave in. When Itachi's hand tried to loosen the belt of her kimono, she then realized that she's making out to someone she doesn't barely know so she took the opportunity and pushed Itachi hard.

"Don't you ever do that again!" and than she started crying.

"Wait, I just kissed you, nothing happened you're still a virgin…"

"But… but that was my first kiss…I'm only 18 I'm not supposed to experience this things…"

Itachi felt a little surprised…every girl wants him in bed and they are willing to give him an heir anytime he wants but this one is different

' This girl is really interesting, she really is the right one'

"Well then when is the right time for us to make my heirs?" Itachi said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"There is no right time and that thing mister will never happen cause I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't" Itachi grab Sakura's hand and tried to keep her from leaving, he carried her to her room bridal style and lock her up with some of his elite guards guarding the door.

"Argh! What have I done…he stole my fist kiss which I am planning to have on my wedding day and he tried to have sex with me in his office! Argh, he will pay for this! First I need to escape in order to fulfill my revenge. Lets see for sure some of the guards are at the back of my door and some are at the gates, at the garden… in short they are everywhere, how am I supposed to escape now?"

She let herself lay down on the soft bed, thinking what strategy she will use, but something or rather someone interrupted her thinking,

"If you're planning to escape Itachi's woman… think again… you know that you'll be easily caught" Kisame said.

"DAMN YOU SHARK FACE! I'M NOT HIS WOMAN AND PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR JUMP OFF THE CLIFF CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LOUSY VOICE AGAIN GOT THAT!"

She let herself think again but the thing that Kisame said the 'Itachi's woman' thing keeps on his mind and then she remembers what Itachi had done to her, the way he kissed and touched her haunts her, it feels like she wants more, more of those intoxicating kisses and his seductive looks.

"What am I thinking, is he really that good looking for me to fall for him?"

"Why yes of course, he is not just good looking but he is handsome and did you feel his arms he seems like a very skilled warrior…" Sakura's inner self said.

"I can't just fall for him because he is handsome and seductive physical being I need someone who will love and cherish me forever… and I think he isn't the one, he thinks of me like I am just an instrument of pleasure… "

"Maybe you could change him…"

"I don't think so…"

"What if you just tell him that you are the Princess of Earth Country and…"

"NO! Of course I can't he will just use it to blackmail me and he will easily make his way to me… and I don't want to loose my virginity that easily…"

"Very well then, if you don't like the idea, what's your plan?"

"I don't know?"

Sakura fall asleep, her energy was almost 0, a lot of things happened in just one day.

At the Earth Country, Prince Kabuto visits the kingdom without notice, so everyone must remain calm so he won't notice that the Princess is gone.

"So my King how is the Princess doing?" Prince Kabuto said, actually the reason why he visits the country is that he wants to see the Princess in person, many said that she looks like an angel send by the gods.

"The princess is in the Water country, she visits her friend, Princess Hinata, and I think she will be there for quite awhile…" the king said with eased, but deep inside he was a little nervous. The Sound Country and the Fire Country are long time allies, if Kabuto found out that the princess ran away because of him, this surely means war, and the Earth Country is defenseless against the two-said countries.

"Very well then, to tell you the truth my king I was a little disappointed I thought I will now see the Princess that will soon to be my wife…"

"Don't worry Prince Kabuto, she is also anxious to see you. So how's Sound Country?"

"Everything's fine, the Country is so at peace, perfect for the Princess to live in…"

"That's good news, Prince Kabuto"

At the Fire Country, Itachi and Kisame are discussing something, it seem like Kisame is a little troubled, concerning Itachi's relationship with his new found bearer of his son.

"So Itachi, if your woman gets pregnant, and you now got your heir, what will you do to his mother?" Kisame ask, it seems like something is playing in his mind.

"She will be free from me, and I will provide a place for her to stay in any country she wants to live in…"

"The people of Fire country will not accept the child, because you are not married to his mother, they would think that the child is illegitimate and has no right to rule…"

"So, what's in your mind Kisame…"

" You will marry her…"

"What! Are you out of your mind Kisame…"

"Itachi, she will just pretend to be your wife… so the people won't get suspicious…"

"Well, what can I say… maybe you're right Kisame…"

"Duh, I'm always right…"

"Good morning, my lady… your bath and your breakfast is ready, would you like to take a bath or eat your breakfast first?" her chambermaid asked.

"Please just call me Sakura… and I want to take a bath first, and by the way thanks for preparing everything for me…"

"Its my pleasure, Miss Sakura… uhmm do you want me to help you clean yourself?"

"No thanks I can handle my self, just help me unwrapped my kimono…"

Sakura was taking a bath when Itachi barge in…

"Ooh…you look very sexy when you're naked…"

Sakura was shocked and then she stood up… not knowing that Itachi will definitely see her whole body.

"What are you doing here! Can't you see I'm bathing here?"

Itachi didn't answer, he was all red… it was his first time to see a woman that is totally naked, but still he tried to calm himself.

"Are you trying to seduce me or what?"

"What…" Sakura looked down and realized that she was standing in front of the man who wants to make out with her so he could have his heir, so she rushed back to the water to conceal her nakedness.

"Answer me, what are you doing here" she was so red, redder than tomatoes.

"Well I am here because I want to tell you something…"

"Can't that wait after I finish bathing?"

"I guess it can wait, meet me at my office after you get dressed I will send Sasori to escort you…no need to thank me, you'll get lost if no one will lead you…"

"Yeah right, just get lost ok…"

Itachi slowly went out of the bathroom, and still the redness of Sakura's face is still visible.

"Argh… I hate him no I…"

"You love him" Sakura's inner self interrupted her.

"No I was just trying to say that I loathe him…"

"Why his only sin against you is that he kissed you and I think you're totally addicted to it and he saw you naked because you stood up and that's it."

"Well, all I know is I loathe him…"

"Ok, so what do you think is he wants to say to you?"

"Don't know? Lets just find out…"

To Be Continued 

_---------------------------------_

A/N I'm sorry if the story is rushed I'll gone for a week so I just updated it as fast as I could… thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

**Passion and Lust**

By: Spring Goddess

**Chapter 3:**

"Miss is this Green Kimono alright with you?" her chambermaid ask

Sakura didn't answer, she was out of her mind, still wandering what Itachi wants to talk about. And still a little confused if she will tell him that she is the Princess of Earth Country or just keep it by herself.

' If I tell him that I am the Princess of Earth country he will definitely bring me back to my father and if that happens I will surely get married to that Prince… which is I don't want to happen… arggh… what will I do?"

"Excuse me Miss Sakura, I said if this green kimono is alright with you?" her chambermaid asks again.

"Yeah its ok…"

"Miss are you finished His Majesty is waiting for you"

"Yes I am almost done… just need to fix my hair

After 2 hours of waiting and to Sasori it seems like years, Sakura is finally finished fixing her hair, she looks much prettier than yesterday, Sasori had already forgotten his 2 hours of waiting when he saw Sakura.

' The King is so lucky to have this woman…'

"So Sasori can you escort me to your stupid Kings office?"

"Why yes Miss"

"My king I think I should be going, I have some matters to face in my country, I hope on my next visit I will be able to see my future wife. Thank for your warm welcome. Please visit our country if you have time. Oh by the way where is Prince Kenji, I haven't him seen since I arrived, is he sick or something?"

" Kenji is on a mission with some of my generals…"

"I see, very well then, again thank you for your hospitality"

The king was so relieved when Kabuto went back to Sound country, they need to find Sakura as soon as possible before he comes back again.

"Father I'm back" Kenji said and bowed with respect.

"So, did you found her?

"I'm sorry father but…"

"Kenji its been almost five days since your sister left and Prince Kabuto visits us to meet Sakura, and you know what will happen if Kabuto knew that Sakura doesn't want to marry him he will surely declare war against us, against us with Fire Country, you know how strong Fire Country is …"

" Yes I know father, I will be going to other countries to check if they saw her, don't worry father we will find her"

"You must Kenji, but be careful, if the other countries find out that our country is in crises they will take advantage of it."

"Yes I will father"

"My king Miss Sakura is here"

"Come in"

Sakura looked around and there where no trace of the Shark faced man it means something so she must stay on her guard cause Itachi might take advantage on her again, but some part of her really wants to be in the arms of Itachi, she wants to taste those hot and delicious kisses that she can only get from Itachi, but still she must not let Itachi knew what she felt.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Please come with me I want to talk to you in the garden"

'What's with him is he sick or something maybe he will set me free, well then I must act good to him this time'

Sakura was so amazed, his garden was so beautiful and to think that he is a man/king and has no time to think on things concerning girl stuff.

"Wow, you handle your things quite nice,"

'Kenji was right he is really an organized man'

"The flowers in your garden are so beautiful,"

" "

Still no response from Itachi, Sakura turned to Itachi to see what is happening to him, and she saw him kneeling holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing, are you some kind of a flower worshipper?"

"Sakura, will… ahh… will you…"

"What! I don't have the whole day ok… so what are you trying to say!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sakura can't believe what Itachi just said, in her first day, he wants an heir from her and on her second he wants her to marry him, is he insane?

"I am not promising to you all the world, but on the other hand I think I can, me being powerful and intelligent I can conquer the world for you but I think that's not want you want, but the only thing that I can assure you is that I will love and protect you with all my life…"

That's it he is so insane, they just met the other day and now he loves her! What is happening to Itachi, he is totally out of his mind.

Kisame was hiding at the bushes near them, he wants to make sure that Itachi will do right, well it was his first time to propose to a woman.

**Flashback:**

"Ok Itachi lets pretend that I am Sakura, you will bring me to a romantic place…"

"Well the only romantic place in the palace is the garden"

"Ok as I was saying you will bring me to the garden and there you will propose"

"PROPOSE KISAME, YOU KNOW WORDS LIKE THAT ARE NOT IN MY VOCABULARY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT?"

"That's why we are practicing Itachi…P-R-A-C-T-I-C-I-N-G Itachi. Ok again I will pretend that I am Sakura and you will propose to me got that?"

"Kisame, I'm sorry I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't imagine you being Sakura"

"Well then Itachi, try your very, very best to imagine me being her, so you could have your heir ok…"

" "

"What! Does your tongue cut itself out, that's why you can't speak? Just tell me that I am the most beautiful girl in the world or just tell me what you feel ok"

"Ok here it goes"

End of Flashback 

"Well I don't know"

'Wow she is so tame' Itachi said to himself

"Wait a minute, in the first place why do you want me to marry you?

Kisame was worried when he heard Sakura said that, he wasn't expecting her reply and so is Itachi, so he just said what is on his mind.

"Lets just say that it was LOVE at first GLANCE"

"Wow… are you really this romantic to every girl that you want to have an heir with?"

"For your information my love, you are the first and surely the last one that I am going to bed with"

"What!"

"I mean going to propose"

"Well I think I can learn to love you, if you really love me too…"

"So is that means yes?"

"Think so…"

Itachi kissed Sakura passionately and Sakura didn't complain, she waited for almost 24 hours for his kisses, and now that she is having it she must enjoy and make the most out of it. Itachi's tongue didn't need to ask for entrance Sakura voluntarily opened her mouth for his tongue to freely roam around.

Kisame enjoyed the live show, whose stars are Itachi and Sakura, when Itachi heard Kisame's giggles he stopped. And then smiled at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the right place"

"Yeah, you're right"

Itachi shouted and said,

"Kisame, would you please arranged my engagement party, pick carefully who you will invite, and I want it done as soon as possible"

Kisame was shocked that Itachi knew that he was hiding behind the bushes, there plan was, Kisame will stay like 30 feet away from them when he will propose, but Itachi was not mad.

"Come, I will show you around the kingdom and after our little, de tour who knows what will happen…" a mischievous smirk formed into Itachi's handsome face

"Hmm… I like your idea"

---------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the long time that it took me to update… hope you liked it.

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS " ARIGATO GOZAIMAS :) "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Passion and Lust**

By: Spring Goddess

**Chapter 4:**

It's nearly dark when they finished their little tour, so they decided to have their dinner at the garden.

"Your kingdom is so amazing and well organized I wonder how you ever managed it?"

"Everyone says that I was born as a ruler so at the time I can speak well, they taught me everything I need to know concerning leadership and my father is my personal teacher…"

"Well life seems so kind to you…"

"Wrong my dear, life's never been kind to me, my father taught me just because, I was his heir nothing else, and my mother just locks herself in their room she just sits there and read some books, she never cared if she had a son to take care of… they both died when I was thirteen some say that I don't showed any emotions at all, but I can't cry because father said that tears are sign of weakness and I must not show them that I am weak"

It's the first time Sakura heard Itachi talked like that, the normal Itachi would be talking about things concerning his heir but this time he was dead serious.

"Well, how about you, I barely don't know anything about you… your name comes from a well known flower in Earth Country, so are you from there or what?"

"I came from a peasant family in Earth country, my mother died when she's giving birth to me, I grew up without having things that I want"

Itachi is a little confused "So what do you mean?"

"My father and my brother controls me, the truth is I ran away because they want me to marry someone I didn't love, the only thing that I want is to marry someone that I love"

"So is that means that you love me?"

Before Sakura could answer, Itachi said,

"Its getting late you need some rest, let me accompany you to your room"

"Sure thanks"

Itachi lead Sakura to her room, an awkward silence filled the hallway as they walked to their destination, and finally they reached Sakura's room.

"Thanks, goodnight" as Sakura is ready to get in Itachi grab her hand and said,

"Wait, are forgetting something?"

"Don't know care to remind me?"

"Ok, before you have your beauty sleep, can I have my goodnight KISS" emphasizing the last word,

Sakura blushed and ready to kiss Itachi when he HUNGRILY kissed her and to his surprised she welcomed it with her own way of kissing. Itachi carried Sakura to her bed and laid her down.

Sakura's hands are crossed on Itachi's neck, while his hands are unwrapping her clothes, everything was perfectly fine when Itachi asked her,

"So are you really sure you want to do this?'

"Yes"

"Wait you need to ask for it first…"

"Please"

"I want it to be a sentence"

"Itachi, make love with me…" she tried to sound it very seductively, but it seems like it worked

Again Itachi, kissed her while his hands are still unwrapping her clothes. His kisses are so intoxicating, she didn't even bother that what she was doing can cause serious damage not just to her family but to the whole Earth country, Itachi's continuous kisses brings her to cloud nine, and now she was naked Itachi stopped and looked into her body, she had a full grown breast and curves that no one can resist,

"Damn you are really irresistible"

She smirks and then kissed him passionately and Itachi started to kissed her neck down to her breast, and then he said,

"Lets take it very slow my love we have the whole night…"

At Kisame's office, he is wandering what Itachi and Sakura are doing, as he thinks much deeper, blush forms into his façade (seeing Kisame blushed is so priceless)

"Hope they're enjoying, good thing the night is a little cold, they could warm each other with their body's"

The following morning Sakura woke up, with Itachi on her side still sleeping he looks so peaceful and at the same time his handsome face makes her blush a thousand times she can't believe herself that she had sex with this man, but can she blame herself, his charm is totally irresistible.

Her mind is debating concerning what happened last night, if he found out that a powerful man already takes her, the only thing that could happen is war. She then let out a sigh and was shocked to see an already awoke Itachi.

"Disappointed? I can always try again if you want…"

"No I was thinking some important matters"

"Concerning what?"

"My family, if they found out that I am marrying some guy, they will definitely…"

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I know it's a mistake…"

"No it wasn't, being with you is the only time I felt like I was free… but I can't help myself thinking for my family"

"Don't worry my love I will always stay by your side"

Itachi gathered his clothes and bid goodbye to Sakura,

"Lets have breakfast at the balcony"

"That sounds good…"

After like ten minutes, a maid entered to help her with her clothes, she fixed her hair and went on to her daily routine. Her maid led her to where Itachi was, there she saw him reading some papers,

"So having problems?"

"Nothing just scanning Kisame's work concerning our engagement party…"

"So who are you planning to invite?"

"King Saito and Prince Kenji of Earth Country, Prince Kabuto of Sound, Prince Neji and Princess Hinata of Water Country, and some of their councils, sounds good isn't it?"

Sakura was shocked to hear that Kenji and her father and that arrogant Kabuto would be coming to her engagement.

"Umm.. Itachi, do you know personally the people you were inviting?"

"Yes, as a King you must know everything around you, like King Saito, has a daughter, I believe her name was Sakura… wait what a coincidence, but some people say that she was an angel send by the gods and her beauty is unrivalled"

" Is there such a thing?" Sakura was so nervous but she never showed it.

"Well that's what they say, but I believe that beauty comes from the beholder, personally I never even met her in person. You're from Earth Country right have you seen her?"

"Not really, the royal family has a tradition, that every lady in the family will not be seen by the countrymen because they are reserved for the ones they will be marrying and that man has the right to see her first, I say it sounded like being prisoners"

" I think that the king is only protecting her daughter against evil man"

" I don't think so,"

"You sound like you know the king very well…"

"I've seen him in person and he looks like a man of orders and commands"

"First impressions last" trying not to upset her more, he changed the topic

"Well what do you think of me?"

"At first at thought you're a sex freak, but you prove me right…"

"Well let me prove to you that again"

He kissed her and she welcomed it with a hug, then Kisame interfere, Itachi was a little annoyed but he didn't show it, because it must be important.

" Itachi, sorry for disturbing you…"

"Too late for apologizing Kisame the damage has been done, so what is it?

"My king I have arranged everything that is needed concerning your engagement party the only thing is what theme color do you want"

Itachi's eyes was full of anger towards him ' you disturbed us just to ask what the theme color would be! Do want me to cut you into pieces?'

Seems like reading Itachi's thoughts, he trembled in fear and here comes Sakura to rescue him "Green would be lovely".

"Thank you my lady, I'll be on my way now"

Kisame ran as fast as he could to avoid Itachi's revenge, and to cool him off Sakura kissed him and said,

"Don't worry, we can still continue what we started"

To Be Continued 

---------------------------------

A/N Its quite short but this chapter turns out to be Itachi and Sakura's chapter, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews it help me a lot on things that I have taken for granted**:

And I just want to apologize if there's no line to separate the scenes but to be honest I did use something as a separator for the scenes but it looks like it didn't appear on the site I'll just use something else…hehehe sorry again.

Sorry also if the things really heat that fast but I need to do it for the future events that will occur. Passion and Lust 

By: Spring Goddess

**Chapter 5:**

After a week of preparation for the engagement party, Sakura realized that things really came up that fast and she hadn't got any idea to prevent Kenji and her father identify who she really is but then something came into her mind,

" What if I color my hair with black? Hmm sounds good…"

She colored her hair according to her plan and it looks good on her,

"My lady excuse me but you need to dress up or you'll be late… AHH! Who are you?" her chambermaid screamed with horror, she didn't even realize that it was Sakura.

"Come on don't be ridiculous… I'm Sakura I just colored my hair with black, you know for the latest trends sake…"

"Oh… I'm sorry my lady if I freak out… I thought it was an intruder… and…"

"Ok, enough with words let's get into action. Come help me with my dress…"

----------------

As King Saito and his son Kenji are on their way to Fire Country's Castle, they talked about the King's wife-to-be,

King Saito queried "Kenji, do you have any idea who will be the bride of King Itachi?"

"Father some say that she is just an ordinary lady from another country"

"Uhmm, King Itachi is no doubt a simple man, Kenji, do you have any good news concerning your sister?"

"I think that she is in Water country or Wind Country… I have commanded someone to search for her in the said countries"

"That's good Kenji… is Prince Kabuto coming?"

"Yes father he is…"

"Well then, if he asks anything concerning Sakura, tell him that she's sick and needs some rest…"

"Yes father"

----------------

At the palace, everyone was busy doing the things they were assigned,

Itachi queried, "So Kisame, have you seen Sakura?"

"Haven't seen her, maybe she's getting ready for the engagement party?"

"Maybe you're right"

"Oh, Itachi Prince Kabuto is on his way and so are Prince Neji and Princess Hinata and they will arrive here shortly"

"That's good, I want everything to be in order we don't want to embarrass ourselves don't we?"

"Sure Itachi, everything will be according to what is planned"

----------------

Her chambermaid compliments, "This gown looks so much beautiful when you wear it my lady…"

Her green gown was made of silk and it has a not so big flower on its right side. It was simple and elegant at the same time.

"Thanks, does it fit my hair?"

"Yes it sure does my lady… I'm sure the king will be surprised to your new look…"

"Hope so, so has anyone arrived?" Sakura felt a little jumpiness inside her but she must not let her chambermaid notice it,

"I heard that they will be here shortly… since the party will start at around 6:30pm and its 4:30 in the afternoon so it means that we need to hurry up or you'll be late my lady…"

"Ok, lets fix my hair"

----------------

"What have you done with your hair?" Itachi was really shocked to see what Sakura had done,

"Well, actually I hate pink, and I just want to try something new, does it look good on me?"

"Well the combination of black hair with green orbs are quite well how can I say this with you not being hurt… hmm"

"Come on Itachi, I know you are a little bit fastidious but just tell me if it looks good or not!"

"Ok, calm down, everything you do with yourself you will always be the most beautiful woman in my sight, remember that…"

"Is that true?"

"I will never lie to you… oh there you are! Sakura my love this is Prince Kabuto of Sound Country, he is the nephew of King Orochimaru"

"Good evening, Miss…"

Sakura was dumbfounded when she saw Kabuto, but she tried to regain her composure,

"Nice to meet you Prince Kabuto, so how's your journey?"

"A little exhausting, but I found it rather enjoyable, the scenes are astounding I hope I can bring my future wife in this country…"

Itachi queried, "Future wife?"

"Yes, I was engaged to Princess Sakura of Earth Country but I haven't seen her since I was engaged to her…"

"Well, that's nothing to worry about, please enjoy yourself…"

"Sure," it seems like he's looking for something or rather someone,

"Is something the matter Kabuto?" Itachi asks quite confused of Kabuto's behavior,

"I'm looking for King Saito…"

----------------

"There he is…" King Saito finally found what he is looking for,

"What are you talking about father?"

"There look…" pointing on Itachi's direction

"Kabuto is with King Itachi and maybe that is his bride, come with me Kenji, lets congratulate them…"

Sakura noticed that her father and her brother are walking straight to their direction, but she must remain calm or else her wonderful life with Itachi will be vanished in thin air,

"Greetings, King Itachi, I am…"

"Yes you are King Saito of Earth country and you must be Prince Kenji… glad to see you here, I've heard many great things about you… may I introduce to you my wife-to-be Lady Sakura"

A little bit intrigued on what they heard, and then Sakura greeted them with a warm smile and then she said, "Good evening…"

When Kenji looked into the bride's green orbs, he knew that it was Sakura, but he must not jump into conclusions that fast, or else he would end up being beheaded.

"Good evening to you too Miss Sakura"

Then Kabuto interfered, "my, my, my I haven't notice that you share the same name with my beloved"

"Yes surely, that was a big coincidence" King Saito commented,

The night was full of laughter and everyone's enjoying King Itachi's engagement party but not Sakura, she always guards everything she does or says.

After like ages for Sakura, finally the party is over, and almost everyone is preparing to go home, when she saw that her father and her brother are bidding their goodbyes to King Itachi, she was so relieved.

The night ended peacefully for Sakura, no one noticed her true identity not even her family, but the truth is someone noticed her,

"Father I need to stay here for a couple of weeks I have something important to do… concerning Sakura"

"Well if that has something to do with your sister then, you are free to stay…"

"Thank you, father"

Kenji spied Sakura for about two weeks, and then he saw something that proves his conclusion, Itachi's bride is equal to Sakura, after two weeks, Sakura's hair returned to its normal color.

"So in Fire country, SAKURA… you know you made things complicated…"

That night, Kenji decided that he must bring Sakura home no matter what…

"Hello little _sister_…" Kenji appeared in her back,

"Kenji, why…how…" Sakura was terrified not just because he saw her brother again but afraid that she will never see Itachi again,

"Come, lets go back to Earth country, while there's still time,"

"Kenji, I can't…"

"Why! Are you out of your mind? If King Itachi finds out that you're engaged to Kabuto, he will definitely kill you, do you want that to happen?"

"No…"

"So why not come with me?"

"Because I would rather die than to marry that Kabuto!"

"Sakura…"

"Kenji all my life was controlled by you and father, please just let me decide on my own just for once…"

"I can't Sakura… I'm sorry…"

He used some drug to make Sakura unconscious and then Kenji left a letter, he made it appear that it was Sakura's farewell letter.

The following morning Itachi found the letter and he read it, he felt that some part of him was gone when Sakura left, he is not sure whether he will come and claim her or just leave the issue behind and start something new.

He is a man of pride and honor, so he tried to forget Sakura and he ordered Kisame to find her another bride, but it seems like no one can reach his standards, or maybe he never let them reach his standards.

After two weeks of searching for the replacement of Sakura, finally Itachi realized that he couldn't be happy without Sakura on his side, so he decided to visit the Earth Country and ask the King concerning a young peasant girl named, Sakura. After two days of journey, he arrived at his destination, and he journeyed straight to Earth Country's castle,

"What a big surprise, King Itachi" King Saito greeted with delight,

"Father, I just want to…" Sakura was surprised to see Itachi and so is he…

King Saito never knew that Itachi's bride and Sakura are the same. When Kenji brought Sakura home, her father didn't ask anything nor he being mad at Sakura, he just talked to her, no one knows what they talked about.

"King Saito, I…I… just want to ask…something concerning some matters…"

"Well that would be very important that you traveled this long… come, oh let me introduce to you my daughter _Princess Sakura_"

To Be Continued 

---------------------------------

A/N Sorry if it took me long to update, hehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

Passion and Lust 

**Chapter 6:**

They talked at the balcony. The balcony faces the garden, and you can smell the sweet fragrance the flowers provided. Sakura joined their conversation as her father wishes.

"So King Itachi how's your journey?" King Saito started the conversation.

"Long and tiring, but its worth all the while," he said it at the same time looking at Sakura,

And then suddenly a soldier came,

"My king I'm sorry for interrupting, but the countrymen are here to pay their tribute to you…"

Looking at Itachi, "I am very sorry King Itachi, but…"

"No need to apologize King Saito… I understand,"

"Thank you King Itachi… would you mind being accompanied by my daughter?

"Not at all King Saito" Itachi answered.

They walked in the garden, no one dared to start a _conversation _but Itachi ended up being the one who can't stand the silence.

"Why…"

Sakura didn't dare to look into his eyes scared that he might read her thoughts,

"It was necessary Itachi…"

"Kind to elaborate… Sakura…"

"Being with you and to love you is a complete mistake Itachi… before I met you I was engaged to Kabuto…"

"That's why you ran away… am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Because you didn't love him and the only thing you want is to marry someone you love…"

"Yes…"

And then all of a sudden Sakura vomited,

Itachi queried, "Sakura are you pregnant?"

"…" Sakura has no guts to tell him everything

"Silence means yes… well am I going to be happy or not…" it was a statement rather than a query.

" Do you want me to kidnap you so we could be together or tell your father that, that is my child… or…"

"Stop Itachi, I don't want you to do any further damage…"

"Are you planning to marry Kabuto?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Why don't you tell me… _WHY _you are here in the first place?"

Sakura needs to hate Itachi in order for her to forget their affair or maybe her love for him, its true that her feelings emerged to the point of making out with him, but the truth is, she felt something for him the first time she saw him,

"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine… I'm here to claim you…"

"Itachi, you traveled this far just to claim me? Am I that important to you? Or you just want me in your bed again?"

"Sakura, when I said that I love you I mean it, with all my heart. When you left, I tried to put you out of my mind, but I can't, you are already a part of me, a part that I cannot afford to lose."

"Itachi… you're such an obstinate man aren't you?

"There you are…" Kabuto appeared out of nowhere.

Kabuto queried, "Well I'm quite taken aback to see you here, King Itachi, having some difficulties?"

"I am here to discuss some matters with King Saito…" Itachi answered with ease.

'_He's good in telling lies, really, practice makes it perfect' _Sakura said to herself

"I see, so are you enjoying yourself?" Kabuto's word are indicating something,

""What do you mean… with the company of Princess Sakura? To tell you the truth… she's a little naïve in entertaining guests…"

"Think so…"

Things starting to heat up between these two. But still Itachi remained in his composure. It looks like Kabuto is into something that is called _'Jealousy' _or being "_Irritated_" fits well. Irritated because Sakura is with another man or alone with another man.

A small voice tells Kabuto to kiss Sakura, so he did it. He kissed Sakura almost possessively but with mildness. Itachi tried to ignore it but the fact that this vicious man is _kissing _Sakura, can't be compromised. He felt the urge to tear Kabuto limb from limb, but when he saw the face of Sakura, he shall have his revenge in some time.

"Sorry if we almost make out in front of you…" Kabuto said mischievously

"Its far less than what you think" Itachi answered his provoking statement.

"Really…" Kabuto almost on his killer stance but again a still voice tells him that breaking his alliance with Itachi because of this girl is not a good option.

"So want to have coffee?" offered Kabuto,

'Chickened out Kabuto?' Itachi said to himself,

"Well sounds good"

Itachi plans to put some poison in Kabuto's drink or just invite him to some place and kill him mercilessly, but killing a royalty means having war, he will not allow his child and its mother to live in an environment of war and hatred. He must solve his and Sakura's problem in a peaceful manner.

----------------------------

A/N yeah its short, sorry… I need to do something important so my chapter ends here… I'll just update as soon as I can…


	7. Chapter 7

Passion and Lust 

Chapter 7:

They stayed at the terrace to enjoy the relaxing view of the mountains. Draining her coffee off, Sakura feels the tension between Itachi and Kabuto. Sensing the need to escape she stood up and tried to make an excuse but,

"Not so fast, my dear, …" her father said, "You need to hear this"

Something is in King Saito's mind,

"I am planning to host a traditional event…"

"Go on, King Saito…" Kabuto said

"A competition… that will tell who will be the best…"

"And that involves…" Sakura added

"Great warriors of different countries"

"Father are you mad… someone might die…"

"Princess Sakura… in order to know who is the best someone must sacrifice…" Itachi explained,

"I say that sacrificing your life just to prove that you are the best is vain"

Itachi answered back, "Not everything goes according to what we want…"

Kabuto remarked "A good thing it is King Saito," then "But what would be the price for the champion?"

"Eternal Glory will be his, a monument will be made and will be placed at his country so everyone will know that he is the best warrior in his time…"

"Now you're talking my King, how many countries will take part at the said event?" said Itachi

"Seven to ten countries, and that includes your country Prince Kabuto and so is Fire Country" King Saito responded,

"So who's the prey from Fire Country King Itachi?" a query with hidden meanings in it.

"Prey? A predator suits well… I will be Fire Country's representative"

It's a good timing to do his evil plan against Itachi, everyone that will get in his way must die.

Sakura was taken aback when she heard what Itachi said, sure he looks robust but it doesn't mean that he can survive. She wants to object but everyone will get suspicious.

"The king said _great warrior_… not being immodest, but I am undefeatable in my country…"

The truth is he has no idea how good in combat Itachi is, but he is confident that he will win, no one can outdo him in his country, well with the exception of his uncle.

"Well I'll not be so confident if I were you…Prince Kabuto… Prince Neji of Water Country and General Naruto of Wave Country can also be classified as _Great warriors_… and not to mention King Gaara of Sand Country, a powerful one in did." Explained King Itachi

"Your appraisal to them makes you look weak King Itachi" uttered Prince Kabuto, "you sound like you're a bit terrified… you know you can still withdraw what you said and find someone tougher than you…"

Itachi has a long patience sure he has…

"Thanks but no thanks…it will take years or decades for me to find someone who is stronger than me…"

Kabuto who has no intention of loosing into Itachi's repartee, answered him back,

"Good fighting Spirit who have in there my King… you really need that… but I think you need more practice…"

"Practice… sounds good" Sakura answered for Itachi, not feeling so good about their conversation.

"Yeah… so when will the competition occur?" queried Itachi,

"Three weeks from tomorrow…"

A sweat drop into Kabuto's façade… 'god I really need to prepare or I'll wind up being deceased.'

"King Saito…King Itachi…beloved, I'm sorry but I need to go"

"Prince Kabuto …why don't you stay a little longer?" a query from King Saito

"I'm sorry but I have some important matters to face in Water Country" Kabuto elucidated.

He departed with the goal that he needs to get rid of Itachi no matter what. If Itachi dies, Fire country will be easy to subjugate and if he conquer Fire Country, he conquers all, a plan that leaves a smirk in his face.

"Father who will be the delegate of our country?" queried Sakura,

"Your cousin Prince Kakashi, he will arrive a week before the competition"

Prince Kakashi is known for his strategic and logical ideas. He became the captain of a legion of army when he was fifteen years old. And became one of the kings' generals at the age of eighteen. But when he reached the age of twenty-two he married Lady Kurenai and retired being a soldier as what his wife requested. And they settled at the northern part of the country.

"Why father? Lady Kurenai will surely be against his decision…"

"Sakura, a competition like this is being held every fifty years, a warrior like your cousin can't just let this opportunity slip off in his hands that easily,"

"I understand father… and perhaps that is also your reason King Itachi?"

"Maybe"

"King Itachi, would you want to join us for dinner?" offered King Saito, it's very rare for Itachi to be seen visiting other countries and usually Kisame is the one who arranged the deals.

Itachi felt that Sakura also wants him to stay a little longer so,

"That would be nice King Saito" a smile was visible into Itachi's face that made him looked a little boyish and it made Sakura blushed.

"Father, where is Kenji?"

"At Sand Country,"

"I see…"

"King Itachi, want to roam around the kingdom?" suggested Sakura… her motive is pretty obvious to Itachi.

"That's great…you wouldn't mind King Itachi right?" added her father.

"That sounds fun,"

They walked and settled at the garden.

"Itachi, you don't know what you're doing…"

"What do you mean Sakura, staying for dinner?"

"No about the competition, you might…" unable to finish the sentence

"Get killed… you're worried about me?" but Itachi finished the sentence for her

"Do I have no right to care about you?"

Itachi was flabbergasted, he doesn't know how to react…then,

"Thanks…"

Then he captured her lips with his, he was longing for her. But he need to release her while he can still hold back himself.

Itachi apologized, "I'm sorry… I can't help it"

"Its ok…"

Three weeks passed quickly… and now is the time to see who's the best among the ten warriors.

To Be Continued 

-------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading… And thanks for your reviews…It help me a lot…hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if it took me a long…long time updating Passion and Lust 

Chapter 8:

"Greetings to you people" King Saito started the ceremony.

It is being held at Earth Country's coliseum. The coliseum is made of marble and can occupy thousands of people. A great number of audiences are present to witness this legendary event.

"Fifty years ago King Uchiha Takimi (King Itachi's grandfather) won the title of being the best and the most powerful warrior in his time… and now is the time to witness who will take his place as the _best_ and _most powerful_ warrior of all.

Ten warriors will fight for the said title. They can fight until the end if they want, but if a warrior surrendered, they will stop the match and declare the other as the winner."

------------------------

At her tent, Sakura commanded her handmaid to summon King Itachi. She can't hide her concern for Itachi, at first she must forget and face the reality life has given to her but now she can't imagine her life without him.

Her family controlled her whole world but when she met Itachi, she felt the freedom she was longing for, and she can't afford to lose him once again.

Itachi queried, "Need something?"

She can't talk but tears began to flow, truly a woman's secret weapon.

"Sakura… please I'm not yet dead, it's too early to mourn"

"Itachi…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back"

And he kissed her, as an assurance that he will be back…

"Promise me Itachi… that you will certainly be back…"

"I promise"

------------------------

"Kabuto, your first opponent is King Itachi, it's too soon to what I am expecting," King Orochimaru said, he knows Itachi's skills and he doubts that his nephew will win… he is just too strong for him.

"Kabuto…" while giving him a sword,

"Uncle what's this for?"

"This sword contains a venom that will end Itachi's life…"

"Uncle, not being haughty but I can beat him with my very own sword…"

"Don't be a fool Kabuto, you don't know him… Its best that you take my advice so you could live…"

Still hesitating if he will accept it or not, but as if he has a choice so he took the sword and prepared himself for his match against Itachi.

------------------------

After the match of King Gaara of Sound Country and Prince Haku of Snow Country, which Prince Haku won. Now its Itachi and Kabuto's turn to fight.

"King Itachi… its my honor to end your life… any last words?" Kabuto mocked

"What… did you say something?" A little mortified but still regained his poise.

"Nothing… so ready to meet your maker?" again he has no intention on loosing into Itachi's wit reply

"Less talks more action… I'm beginning to get sleepy now. I'm giving you the first attack so please lets get this starting ok…"

"Its your biggest mistake to let me have the first move…"

He tried to mutilate Itachi, it seems easy at first but he hasn't cause a single scratch into Itachi. His defense and superb knowledge in sword fighting is remarkable. It's almost impossible to cause a single cut on him.

"Having a hard time Prince Kabuto?" ridiculed Itachi,

"What are you talking about? I'm just evaluating your skills…"

"What have you found out?"

"You will die"

He attacked him with his sword aiming his heart, he immediately ward off his attack but Kabuto's sword accidentally cause a cut into Itachi's right arm.

"Does it hurt?" a mocking query from Kabuto

"This… its nothing. I didn't even notice it."

"Why you…"

He felt a little dizzy, the venom is now carrying out into his internal system. He can't almost stand and look straight.

Kabuto attacked and attacked Itachi… but still he managed to deflect all of it and Kabuto fortuitously dropped his sword and so is Itachi.

"What a great honor to end your life King Itachi"

And then he pulled out a dagger, when he is about to thrust it into Itachi, he grasped the dagger and aimed it into Kabuto's neck. Kabuto still wrestled against Itachi's strength. Slowly, the dagger gets closer into Kabuto's neck and then landed into the left side of his décolletage.

Kabuto died and now Itachi left unconscious. Sakura ran into Itachi.

"Itachi… Itachi!"

To Be Continued 

------------------------

**A/N: WOW this chapter really made me insane….. its so hard…. But the scene when Itachi and Kabuto were fighting was inspired by the movie _Gladiator,_ you know when General Maximus fought the Emperor. **

**Hope you liked it… my brain almost melt because of this chappie… thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Passion and Lust**

**Chapter 9:**

The specialist treated Itachi immediately. And they found out that Prince Kabuto used venom to kill Itachi. Kabuto is now dead and no one is to blame for his actions.

"King Itachi, I apologize deeply I can't hardly realize that my nephew can do such a thing…" King Orochimaru said,

"Its alright…" Itachi is still feeling weak and tired.

"King Orochimaru, I'm sorry but king Itachi needs some rest." Said the doctor who is in charge of Itachi.

"I understand," uttered King Orochimaru,

King Orochimaru felt nothing pertaining to Kabuto's death, for him he is just a useless junk, an instrument for his goals. He was defeated and has no right to rule.

He returned to his country with the corpse of Kabuto.

-------------------

The competition came to the last match, the last two warriors was Prince Kakashi of Earth country and Prince Haku of Snow Country. Their match lasted for several minutes and Prince Haku won, he now owns the title of being the best and most powerful warrior in his time.

After the match Sakura went straight to Itachi,

"Itachi I'm glad that you're feeling a little better now, I'm worried sick about you…"

"I can't die that easily besides I promised that I will be back" when Sakura was about to kiss Itachi, king Saito entered his room

"King Itachi, I'm glad that you're in good condition…" King Saito said then, "Sakura, king Orochimaru talks to me and he said that he officially breaks your engagement with Prince Kabuto"

"That's great father," said Sakura, but she conceals her happiness

Itachi stayed in the hospital for another three days for observation and was released on the fourth day. Sakura and Kenji came to accompany Itachi to Earth country's Castle, because the doctors forbid him to travel back to his own country.

At his room, Itachi asks his nurse to summon Prince Kenji.

"What is it that you want King Itachi?" queried Kenji

"Prince Kenji, you know that you sister Princess Sakura and I are deeply in love with each other,"

"And…"

"And, I want her to be my wife…"

"My king… I know that Sakura is pregnant and that you are the father of the child… if I where to ask, Sakura without doubt will be happy if you will be her husband, but I worry about my father"

"I will talk to him"

After dinner they went to the terrace to drink their coffee and have their dessert. And now Itachi is planning to ask king Saito pertaining to Sakura and marriage.

"King Saito…" Itachi is really tense.

"Yes king Itachi"

"Umm…I…I… I was just wondering… umm"

'Dammit… I can't say it' he said to himself. Itachi is chickened out…

"Father… I love king Itachi and I want him to be my husband" Sakura said. She felt that, that was the thing Itachi was trying to say.

"And so do I King Saito… I love your daughter. I can't promise her riches and glory cause it will just fade away but the only thing that I can promise is that I will love her until my last breath"

Sakura was so touched when she heard Itachi's words then tears began to flow into her visage.

"I know that this is not the right time to ask you… but I really love your daughter and I always want to be with her…"

"I understand king Itachi… if you really love my daughter and so is she to you… then I don't have the right to interfere… when I arranged a political marriage between her and Prince Kabuto I thought that it was the best for her… but I guess I was wrong…"

"Father…" tears began to flow into Sakura's façade, and then she hugged her father,

"Thank you Father"

Sakura and Itachi told King Saito the truth that they first met when Sakura ran away and that Sakura was pregnant and he was the father of the child. King Saito was not mad instead he supported her daughter.

"Its ok Sakura… I'm glad that you still told me the truth."

The couple decided to be wed when spring comes.

The day before the wedding, Sakura and Itachi went to see his parent's burial chamber.

"Father, Mother I want you to meet my wife to be…" Itachi talked to the grave.

"Its ok, you can cry if you want, their still you parents right? And besides there's just the two of us here, no one will see you cr…"

Itachi embraced Sakura and cried in her shoulders.

"Thanks… I felt like the burden has been lifted up"

"No problem"

The wedding was just simple because that's what Sakura and Itachi wants. They were married at Fire country's castle at its garden. Many people are present.

Sakura was wearing a white kimono with flowers and trees decorated in it and her hair was braided in perfection, she looks simply beautiful and yet elegant.

"Princess Sakura of Earth Country, do you accept King Itachi of Fire Country to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest ask

"I do"

"King Itachi of Fire Country, do you accept Princess Sakura of Earth Country, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest ask

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

"I love you Sakura" and he kissed him as I sign of them being as one. "And I love you too Itachi" To Be Continued 

_-------------------_

_A/N Thanks for reading and for your reviews…_

_I'm having a hard time concerning their child's gender and name, do you want it be a boy or a girl or maybe twins could do right… arrgh pwease help me… thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

A special thanks to…allofyou, you allhave helped and inspired me a lot. I dedicate this last chapter to you Passion and Lust 

**Chapter 10:**

Uchiha Seiji and Uchiha Kana entered the world a week early, following a long labour, which necessitated delivery by Caesarean section. Much to the relief of their father, who appeared ready to tear the obstetrician and nursing staff limb from limb, and the bemused acceptance of their mother.

Uchiha Seiji possesses his father's qualities; black hair with black orbs. While Kana have her mother's pink locks but her father's dark orbs.

"So feeling alright now?" queried Itachi.

"I think Seiji and Kana wants to have more brothers and sisters… I only have a brother and when I was little I wish I could have a lot of brothers and sisters…don't you want too when you are little?" 

"I don't have time thinking those things when I was little and its too early for you to get pregnant again…"

"You have a wonderful big house, well castle and a beautiful garden, can't you imagine little Itachi and little Sakura running around?"

"Sakura, not yet, I don't think I could bear to…"

"_See me in pain?"_ she finished.

"What nonsense, women have been bearing babies since the beginning of time…"

"So it means we can have another twins?"

"Ok…you win, but lets enjoy our children for three years ok…"

"It too long…"

"Sakura…"

"Sure…" 

And then they get ready for the celebration they prepared for their twins.

They invited the rulers and nobles of different countries but king Orochimaru turned down their invitation, he said that he has a lot of things to do and has no time to be in any social gatherings.

"_Congratulations king Itachi, you have beautiful children," _remarked Prince Kakashi.

"Courtesy of my wife…"

"Well I didn't think that king Itachi would be this humble…" Sakura complimented

"Good evening Queen Sakura…" 

"Hey, Kakashi my favorite cousin, your quite early tonight…"

"Thanks to Kurenai, she made me come early tonight"

The fête was full of laughter and satisfaction and it ended just the same as it begins.

The couple checked their children before they settled in their own room. Even though the children have their own maids, Itachi never fail to remember to make sure that their children are in good condition.

"Please leave us…" Itachi ordered the maids.

"They're like angels aren't they Itachi…" 

"Sure they are…"

"_Sometimes I can't help but imagine that Seiji will grow up to be a handsome man like his father and he will be chased by girls"_ followed with giggles

"Because he is an Uchiha…"

"Yeah and Kana will grow up to be a beautiful young maiden and will also be chase by boys"

Itachi's expression turned into a ferocious one. His only daughter will marry someone…

"I wonder what kind of man Kana will be looking for when she grows up… and when she found him…"

"He will surely die…"

"Come on Itachi… don't tell me that you will let your daughter be single for the rest of her life…"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Itachi whether you like it or not Kana will love someone… and you can't stop her feelings… and don't worry your daughter is just five months old…its too early to worry about her love life"

"But I need to be ready…"

"Itachi you're such a paranoid…it's getting late and I'm a little tired come lets go back to our room and lets call it a day"

"Ok…"

Life sure is a journey and for Sakura her journey was full of trials and tears but when Itachi and her children Seiji and Kana joined her in this journey… she became content.

Now she is at ease knowing that a man loves her and children to be loved.

-----------------------

A/N At last it is finished thanks for supporting the story.

Thanks for your reviews and useful critism I learn a lot…)


End file.
